Sugar
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Rigby acaba de enterarse de que su mejor amigo sale con su hermano ¿Cuál será su reacción? DonxMordecai. Donecai.
1. El mejor amigo

Disclaimer: Regular Show es totalmente propiedad de J. G. Quintel… A menos que me haya cedido los créditos sin que me enterara, cosa que dudo…

Summary: Rigby acaba de enterarse de que su mejor amigo sale con su hermano ¿Cuál será su reacción? DonxMordecai. Donecai.

**Advertencia: He mezclado doblajes, Don dice "azúcar" en vez de cariño como en el inglés y el apodo de Mordecai es "Mordy" y no Mordo, como en el castellano. (Suena más tierno)**

**Sugar.**

**Capítulo 1: El mejor amigo.**

Sentimientos encontrados. Eso era justamente lo que tenía Rigby en ese preciso momento. El saber que tu hermano menor y tu mejor amigo de todos los tiempos están saliendo evidentemente es una noticia que no se sabe todos los días y que cae peor que la comida condimentada en un colon irritable...

—Hermano ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Mordecai por lo que sería millonésima vez ese día con aspecto preocupado y sentado en el borde de la cama. El mapache había pasado ya casi tres horas tirado en su trampolín con aspecto de medio muerto.

—"Claro. Estoy bien... Solo me acabo de enterar de que tú y Don se están follando ¡Todo está bien! ¡Veamos cuántos mapaches emplumados pueden tener! ¡Perfecto! ¡Perfecto! ¡Hay que decirle a mamá que 'Mordy' es su yerno! ¡Seguro salta en una pata de alegría!" —Quiso responder, pero como las veces anteriores se limitó a no contestar.

—Vamos viejo, no te enojes... —rogó mirando el suelo—solo fue algo que pasó, en ningún momento he pretendido aprovecharme de Don... —Rigby le miró como si hubiese dicho una estupidez.

— ¿Aprovecharte tú? Don es más alto, fuerte y es él quien le da "azúcar" a todo quien ve como un pervertido de calle... —vio a su mejor amigo hacer una mueca de molestia al oír eso último—al menos físicamente no creo que puedas aprovecharte ¿realmente crees que eso es lo que me molesta? —El ave se encogió de hombros asintiendo con la cabeza—no, es solo que... Mientras más lo pienso más creo que esto no funcionará—el otro hizo ademán de hablar pero logró frenarlo a tiempo—Don abraza a medio mundo y pide incluso a desconocidos que le den "azúcar"... A ti te dan celos ¡y no me vengas con el cuento de que la mueca de hace un rato no fue eso porque yo sé que sí! —El arrendajo se sonrojó y desvió la mirada—eres celoso y lo has demostrado incluso cuando estabas obsesionado con Margarita... ¿Qué harás cuando Don pida abrazos a otros sujetos? —Lo miró fijo.

—...Ignorarlo, supongo—respondió después de un momento de silencio rascándose la nuca, pero luego de la mirada de "no te creo ni lo que rezas" que le dio Rigby soltó un suspiro y cambió la respuesta—bien... Supongo que lo abrazaría para retenerlo, miraría feo al otro tipo o... ¡No lo sé hermano! Don es así ¿sabes? tampoco pretendo cambiarlo... —desvió la mirada incómodo y luego masculló entre dientes más para sí mismo—a mí me gusta así...

—Hm... Claro—el mapache le miró con ojos entrecerrados—y dime... ¿qué harás cuando te prohíba tomar café? —Mordecai parpadeó.

—No puede quitarme eso—masculló jugueteando nerviosamente con sus alas.

—Claro que puede y lo hará... No dejará que tomes nada que te dañe... Tú sabes lo preocupado que es y la última vez que me hizo problemas con eso fue por comer huevos fritos...

— ¿Qué? Hermano, eres alérgico al huevo—el otro levantó la ceja como diciendo "antes de Don no lo era..." el arrendajo carraspeó—exageras para asustarme... No me puede quitar el café—se repitió para convencerse mientras movía ansiosamente las plumas de sus extremidades.

—Jum... Jum... —asintió dos veces el mamífero, no entendía bien sus motivos para sabotear su relación, pero en el estado shock/frustración en que estaba no le importaba mucho—y… ¿qué hay de los videojuegos? —Mordecai lo miró como diciendo "¿qué con ellos?"—Don es muy bueno... ¿Qué harás cuando te venza? y no me vengas con un 'alegrarme por él', odias perder...

—Tú también odias perder—contraatacó frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero no soy yo quien sale con él—replicó—me has llegado a decir cosas muy hirientes en peleas... —siguió con otro tema—Don es más sensible—no le fue necesario formular la pregunta.

—Tendré que aprender a controlarme—respondió tan seriamente que Rigby se encontró incapaz de llamarle mentiroso.

—No te dejará flojear…

—No me molesta trabajar tanto como a ti…—comentó entrecerrando los ojos—además, quizás no me deje flojear pero tampoco significa que tenga que hacer cosas aburridas, podríamos jugar o algo así…—se encogió de hombros.

—Y... ¿cuando le den miedo las películas de terror? —Siguió su interrogatorio.

—Reconfortarlo... Como hago contigo cada vez que vemos de esas películas—enarcó la ceja viéndolo fijamente mientras el mapache desviaba la mirada avergonzado—amigo... Tú me conoces, no pretendo dañar ni a tu hermano ni a ti con esto... Yo realmente lo... —se puso muy rojo y es que iba a ser primera vez que lo dijera a alguien más—lo amo... Amo a Don... Y mucho... Sé que tendremos muchos problemas por delante y diferencias de actitud, pero juntos podremos superarlo... Rigby, tampoco quiero perder tu amistad por esto, porque eres muy importante para mí... Eres mi hermano, ¿recuerdas? No podría lograr esto sin tu apoyo... Menos si estás en mi contra—le sonrió suavemente y el mamífero pareció pensativo un momento. Se levantó perezosamente de su trampolín, caminando a la salida y al pasar junto a Mordecai masculló una frase muy despacio.

—Tú tienes mi bendición... —resaltó la primera palabra mientras abría la puerta y se volteaba con una sonrisa socarrona— ¿Vamos a los videojuegos o qué? —el arrendajo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Claro viejo—le siguió, feliz de haberse quitado ese peso de encima.

**-Fin del capítulo 1-**

Esto lo hice en mis vacaciones en mi celu… Quería alargarlo porque encontré que quedaba corto, pero realmente ya había considerado el primer cap. Hasta ahí y fui incapaz de agregar algo =/ el siguiente cap. Se llama "El hermano menor"

Me he basado en informaciones que encontré en la wiki de Un show más, estos para ser precisa:

(Del Artículo de Mordecai)

"Bebedor de Café

Mordecai a menudo bebe café, más Que Rigby. En el episodio "Pastel Gratis" comienza con Mordecai bebiendo de una olla medio llena de café. En el episodio "Mordecai y los Rigby's", Mordecai comienza con una taza de café en sus manos cuando Rigby entra en la cafetería y en el episodio "Boletos con Cafeína" se vuelve muy adicto, e incluso bebió tanto café que sus pupilas crecían en varias veces del episodio.

Discursos

Mordecai tiende a persuadir a la gente cuando da charlas y discursos. En el episodio "Don" Mordecai persuade a Rigby para hacer frente a Don y reparar su relación. En "Ira Contra el Televisor", Mordecai le dice a Musculoso y los demás para que les ayuden a vencer a El Martillo. En "Mujer Musculosa", cuando habla con Starla, sin querer cubre lo de ella, y en "Mordecai y los Rigby's" cuando Mordecai trata de decirle a la multitud que estaban haciendo Playback. Otro ejemplo es en el episodio "Por Marcar con el Trasero" cuando hizo un discurso a Margarita que no pusiera la canción que Mordecai grabo, pero eso no funciono. Otro sería en el episodio "Si, Cielo, Si" que Mordecai hizo un discurso a CJ de disculparse por no haberle dicho la verdad para tranquilizarla.

Celoso

En el episodio "El Padre Tiempo" se demuestra que Mordecai es muy celoso, eso se vio en su cara cuando Rigby hacía reír a Margarita.

Flojeador al Ritmo

Él y Rigby tienen una tendencia a flojear mucho durante las horas de trabajo. Ellos se toman seguidos descansos y se divierten al ritmo como jugar videojuegos, beber sodas o hacer cosas extremas. Pero eso hace que Benson les grite y se pongan a trabajar. Todo eso se observa en casi todos los episodios."

(Artículo de Don)

"No es muy flojo.

Es muy fuerte y alto

No es muy valiente como su hermano.

Se le rompe el corazón muy fácil (Como hizo Rigby)."

Ohhh… wea relleno xD pero bueno, ojalá les haya gustado n.n


	2. El hermano menor

Disclaimer: Regular Show es totalmente propiedad de J. G. Quintel… A menos que me haya cedido los créditos sin que me enterara, cosa que dudo…

Summary: Rigby acaba de enterarse de que su mejor amigo sale con su hermano ¿Cuál será su reacción? DonxMordecai. Donecai.

**Advertencia: He mezclado doblajes, Don dice "azúcar" en vez de cariño como en el inglés y el apodo de Mordecai es "Mordy" y no Mordo, como en el castellano. (Suena más tierno) Insinuaciones sexuales.**

**Sugar.**

**Capítulo 2: El hermano menor.**

Rigby siempre había sido de la creencia de que cuando no tienes vergüenza alguna, como él, nunca pasarás un momento incómodo... Claro, eso era antes de atrapar a su hermano menor con su mejor amigo.

Él ya sabía de la relación que compartían los dos chicos, pero entre saberlo y encontrártelos a ambos en una cama hay un abismo de diferencia... Ese día Don fue de visita y para no tener que ser la tercera rueda decidió salir a alguna parte, quince minutos después volvió a buscar algo de dinero para poder comprar café y se encontró con Mordecai tendido en su cama con Don encima, respirando agitadamente, sospechosamente cerca, con los brazos rígidos, manos en plena expedición por el cuerpo contrario y mirándolo con una cara de terror/urgencia tal que Rigby se llegó a preguntar si no tendría una bomba atada al cuello.

—Eh... Rigby... Nosotros... —trataba de excusarlos el arrendajo, ya que el mapache menor estaba demasiado avergonzado en una esquina del cuarto como para poder explicar—lo que pasa es que...

—Fuera—ordenó mirando a su amigo y con el shock mezclándose con el trauma en su cabeza.

—Pero viejo…—trató con voz algo desesperada, pero cuando su amigo le dirigió una mirada significativa de que no estaba enojado se alivió lo suficiente como para poder irse del cuarto sin angustiarse. Rigby se sentó en la cama con algo de renuencia y cara de asco por lo que podría haber pasado.

—Don... —llamó a su hermano que apenado se sentó junto a él, le habría pedido un abrazo si no fuera por la tensión en el aire que generaba el haber sido encontrado "dándole azúcar" a su novio.

—Hey Rigbone—le saludó como cuando llegó, aunque ahora tenía una sonrisa avergonzada y las mejillas coloradas.

—Así que Mordecai—comentó como que no quiere la cosa sin responder el saludo—dime, ¿qué harás para que no se ponga celoso? —Comenzó el interrogatorio enarcando la ceja. Don se sobresaltó, no esperaba precisamente esa pregunta.

— ¿Eh?... —Lo miró extrañado.

—Mordecai es celoso, ¿dejarás de abrazar personas por él? —Cambió la pregunta. Si bien era un hermano medianamente normal y sentía ciertos celos con respecto a su hermanito, el arrendajo ya había pasado por sus preguntas saliendo invicto, por lo que ahora le tocaba a Don, pues él siempre había sido celoso con su mejor amigo y quería saber si su hermano estaba tan dispuesto a cambiar como el ave.

—Pues…—desvió la mirada, parecía inseguro—quizás no abrace a tanta gente… O…—sonríe como a quién se le ha ocurrido una buena idea—o podría abrazar a la gente cuando no me vea…

—Lo harías a sus espaldas, provocarías que piense en infidelidad y hasta ahí llegaron…—respondió con voz monótona de "qué predecible"—tiende a malinterpretar y sumirse en depresión sin siquiera comprobar nada—recordó lo emo que se puso cuando creyó que Margarita se casaría.

—Eh… Pues…—Don palideció sin saber bien qué contestar—creo que tendría que abrazar un poco menos y quizás tener una gran charla con él sobre eso…—seguía dando ese aspecto inseguro que hacía que Rigby entrecerrara los ojos.

—…Bien—dijo luego de un momento de silenciosa auscultación— ¿Qué hay del café?

— ¿Qué pasa con ese líquido dañino? —Inquirió haciendo una mueca de ligera molestia, si algo le ha molestado desde la niñez eso es el café.

—Ese "líquido dañino" es el combustible diario de "Mordy"—no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al decirle de esa forma—cada día por lo menos dos tazas y, en sus peores tiempos, una jarra completa solamente en la mañana—se sintió algo orgulloso por poder recitar eso, dando a entender lo mucho que conocía al arrendajo de todos esos años.

—Oh… Pues… Tratar de convencerlo de que eso es malo para él…—al ver la cara de "eso no funcionará" de Rigby, lo pensó de nuevo—trataré de soportarlo…

— ¿En serio? Llegas hasta él un día… Le pides "azúcar", se abrazan… Sus caras muy cerca, acercas tus labios y… Al momento del beso ¡Bam! ¡Sabor a café! —La verdad es que al mayor le desagradaba pensar en ellos besándose o haciendo cualquier otra acción "cariñosa", pero si con ello conseguía algo, incluso se lo imaginaría. La cara de asco de Don era definitivamente digna de una fotografía—otra cosa… ¿lo dejarías ganar en los videojuegos?

—Claro—sonrió por fin con algo de seguridad, él nunca fue un mal perdedor. El más bajo soltó un bufido por lo obvia que realmente era la respuesta.

—Y… ¿Cuando quiera flojear? —Prosiguió con voz de que ya comenzaba a aburrirse.

—Verás, Rigbone…—comenzó con una sonrisa—hay momentos para trabajar y momentos de descanso… Podremos jugar, quizás mirar televisión o incluso tirarnos a mirar al techo… Pero en su tiempo. Tampoco permitiría que estuviera todo el día así—explicó bastante satisfecho de su respuesta.

—Ya veo…—Frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada, pensó en detener las preguntas en ese punto, pero no podía evitar notar la poca seguridad que tenía Don en cuanto a su relación. Como si no supiese qué hacer para conservarla… Por favor ¡ni siquiera parecía seguro de querer continuar con ella! —y… ¿Cómo será cuando tengan…? —No pudo evitar sonrosarse muy ligeramente, aunque con su pelo no se notaba demasiado—tú sabes… ¿"intimidad"? —Hizo comillas con los dedos, al ver la cara de no entendimiento de su hermano se forzó a ser más claro—sexo…—seguía igual—oh, vamos… No me digas que mamá y papá nunca te dijeron lo de las abejitas y las flores o cómo se hacen los bebés o…—un recuerdo le llegó de pronto, tenía él diecisiete mientras que Don contaba con quince años. Su padre le había encargado la tarea de explicarle sobre sexo a su hermano menor como una tradición familiar de "el más grande enseña al más pequeño"… ¿Hace falta decir que nunca lo hizo? —Oh, claro…—se apretó un poco el puente de la nariz con los dedos—bueno, pues…—sonrió de pronto de forma maligna, pensando en hacerle una broma a su mejor amigo—básicamente tienes que meter tu pene…—lo apuntó sin demasiada vergüenza—dentro de Mordecai… Es la única forma—trató de contener la risa para que su hermano no sospechara.

— ¿Dentro? —El menor estaba absolutamente sonrojado, de forma que parecía sofocante.

—Por el trasero—Rigby tenía que evitar reírse, y es que casi podía apostar que su amigo estaba seguro de ser "el de arriba" cuando tuvieran intimidad considerando la forma de ser de Don y que este fuera menor… La sorpresa que se llevaría—pero en fin… Odio admitirlo, pero Mordecai atrae fácilmente a las chicas, incluso sin darse cuenta… ¿Qué haces si ves a una coqueteándole?

—Eh… Alejarme, supongo, para que ella no se sienta incómoda en mi presencia…—Rigby lo miró como diciendo "Error, error… ¡Error!", el mayor se apretó con más fuerza el puente de la nariz.

— ¿Podrías acostumbrarte a dormir con sus ronquidos? —Don se quedó callado, como si no supiese responder— ¿Podrías lidiar con él en su estado más alocado con azúcar y café? —Empalideció— ¿Sabes todas las cosas hirientes que me ha dicho en nuestras peleas?

—Eh… Esto—vio a su hermano menor tan condenadamente preocupado por no saber qué responder que finalmente tuvo compasión y detuvo el interrogatorio.

—Como sea—suspiró—mucha suerte con su relación…—se le ocurrió otra pregunta, pero esta vez con genuina curiosidad en lugar de una forma de ponerlo a prueba—hey Don, sé que es tu primera pareja… ¿Tienes algo especial planeado? Entendería que no porque eres inexperto y…

—De hecho—Don sonrió de nuevo, pero aún no recuperaba el color—tenía pensado que renunciara y se fuera a vivir a mi casa… Gano lo suficiente como para que no tenga que trabajar—sonrió más ampliamente—podría estudiar entonces o algo para entretenerse sin vagar…—Rigby lo miró con cara de no creérselo.

— ¿Vivir de mantenido?... Hermano, Mordecai puede ser flojo… ¡Pero es un chico! Don, métetelo en la cabeza ahora, él-es-un-¡Chico! Y tiene su orgullo, le gusta mantener cierta reputación y trabaja desde antes que yo… Me atrevería a decir que incluso a veces le gusta trabajar—hizo una mueca como de un escalofrío—Don, quizás las cosas de las películas y tus cursis libros de gente antigua digan que hay que mantener a tu pareja… ¡Pero tienes que recordar también que es un hombre! No puedes tratarlo como en las películas ni nada…

—…Oh, claro, ya entendí Rigbone—sudaba frío y parecía en un peor estado que antes—gracias por los consejos, los valoro mucho…—le costó un poco pero consiguió un abrazo de un segundo con el otro mapache, seguidamente caminó a la puerta con aspecto rígido y se fue del parque… Sin siquiera despedirse de Mordecai.

Rigby sintió en el estómago la pesada sensación de que nuevamente le hizo mierda la vida a alguien. El mapache se encogió de hombros y bajó al primer piso, todavía no iba por ese café que tanto quería…

**-Fin del capítulo 2-**

Ale, me explico… Don es alguien (a mi parecer) muy inexperto e influenciable (especialmente por Rigby), por lo que no creo que haya tenido alguna relación en el pasado, siendo él quien se muestra más inseguro… Por otro lado, Mordo ya ha estado enamorado otras veces y, considerando cómo se comportaba con Margarita, se ve como el tipo de hombre que se sacrifica para que algo funcione.

Lo sé, reciclé muchas preguntas xD pero quería ser pareja en ese tema… Sin embargo, necesitaba poner de los nervios a Don y por eso agregué un par más.

Omg, tengo bloqueo _ lloraré… Con este y con "Universos alternos" D=


	3. El peor error de mi vida

Disclaimer: Regular Show es totalmente propiedad de J. G. Quintel… A menos que me haya cedido los créditos sin que me enterara, cosa que dudo…

Summary: Rigby acaba de enterarse de que su mejor amigo sale con su hermano ¿Cuál será su reacción? DonxMordecai. Donecai.

Advertencia: He mezclado doblajes, Don dice "azúcar" en vez de cariño como en el inglés y el apodo de Mordecai es "Mordy" y no Mordo, como en el castellano. (Suena más tierno)

Sugar.

Capítulo 3: El peor error de mi vida.

Don miró de soslayo a la cocina mientras salía, ahí estaba sentado el arrendajo compartiendo unas palabras con Papaleta mientras se preparaba un sándwich. Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho y siguió de largo sin querer que el ave notase su presencia.

Luego del interrogatorio de su hermano muchas cosas quedaron dándole vueltas en la cabeza y no conseguía llegar a nada. Se subió al auto y lo echó a andar lo más suavemente que pudo, no queriendo hacer demasiado ruido, emprendió camino y pronto se encontró con que no quería volver a casa.

Estacionó el vehículo afuera del edificio donde trabajaba y reclinó el asiento, logrando que sus ojos miraran el cielo. ¿Qué rayos podía hacer? La frase le daba vueltas haciéndole doler la mente "Don, métetelo en la cabeza ahora, él-es-un-¡Chico!" con las manos temblorosas sacó su teléfono celular, abriéndolo y poniendo el número que se sabía, enseguida en la pantalla salió "llamando" y la foto de su novio. Se sonrió pero enseguida la frase volvió a hacerle eco, casi enloqueciéndolo.

—Hey, Don ¿qué pasó? Vi salir a Rigby, pero cuando subí no estabas…—le saludó el arrendajo y estuvo a punto de tirar el teléfono a la calle. La mano le temblaba y apretaba con fuerza el aparato, tenía que hacerlo…

—Mordecai… Necesito hablar contigo.

El ave se extrañó de que no le dijera Mordy ni tratara de excusar su comportamiento anterior, en lugar de ello hablaba de forma insegura y con miedo.

— ¿Qué ocurre Don?

—Necesito hablar contigo…—repitió y luego cortó, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el manubrio y tirando el teléfono en el asiento del copiloto, dejando que sonara todas las veces que su novio trató de contactarlo. ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto? Se dirigió esta vez sí a su casa, a tiempo para ver como un carrito de golf aparentemente indestructible hacía una derrapada en su antejardín y dejaba un hermoso surco de tierra libre de césped.

—Don, ¿ocurre algo? —Llegó algo preocupado Mordecai, bajándose de un salto y lanzándose sobre él, notablemente dispuesto a abrazarlo contra sí.

—Mordecai…—permitió la muestra de cariño, pero enseguida se separó mirando al chico más bajo a los ojos, este parecía confundido por la súbita acción y en los iris azul oscuro se notaba la preocupación al respecto—yo… Necesito hacer algo—se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y estaba inseguro de todo ¿debía…?

— ¿Qué necesitas hacer, Don? —Le tomó la mano, mirándolo fijamente, se encontraba en extremo preocupado y ese titubeo no lo estaba ayudando en lo absoluto a relajarse.

—Mordecai… Yo… Es difícil para mí decirlo pero…

Rigby estaba recostado perezosamente sobre su trampolín, ya que su amigo no estaba no encontraba nada divertido qué hacer, jugar videojuegos se hace tedioso, monótono y repetitivo cuando no pasas del tercer nivel e ir a la cafetería solo era meterse en la jaula de citas de Eileen. Bufando se dio la vuelta quedando con la panza mirando al techo, comenzaba a quedarse dormido cuando escuchó el carrito de golf poco menos estrellándose contra el garaje, seguidamente resonó el grito lejano de Benson.

— ¿Qué pasa allá abajo? —Masculló aburrido tratando de dormir nuevamente, aunque el estrépito provocado por la puerta siendo azotada no se lo permitió—vamos hermano… Casi estaba soñando ya—gimió volteando nuevamente al percatarse de que todos esos estruendos fueron provocados por su mejor amigo.

—Lo siento…—respondió con voz de depresión absoluta en lo que encendía la radio en una canción melancólica y se arrojaba a su cama quedando con la cabeza enterrada en las almohadas.

— ¡Otra vez no! —Chillaron con fuerza desde abajo al reconocer la canción depresiva que Mordecai había puesto un millón y medio de veces cuando creyó que Margarita se casaría.

—Viejo… ¿Estás bien? —se sentó en su cama tratando de que su voz se escuchara por encima del sonido de la melodía entristecida, la almohada entorpeció la respuesta de su amigo— ¿qué?

—No estoy bien, me duele el corazón…—respondió más audiblemente con un gemido ahogado mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas emplumadas, sentía una cuchillada en sus emociones. Se sentía pésimo, utilizado…

— ¿Qué ocurrió, hermano? —Se mostró sorprendido, después de todo, la vida amorosa de su amigo ahora estaba relacionada con su consanguíneo menor. Esto no podía ser bueno bajo ningún concepto.

—Don terminó conmigo…—respondió bajito girándose a ver a su amigo, el arrendajo azul lucía devastado, se notaba claramente el daño que se le había hecho.

— ¡¿Te dejó?! —Se sorprendió el mapache—, pero hermano, él te ama, yo lo sé ¿por qué te dejó? —Mordecai miró la pared— ¿No planeas decírmelo? —Claro, el más bajo en su falta de tacto poco entendía el delicado estado en que se encontraba.

El ave acercó el ala a la manija del radio y le subió el volumen a la tonada triste impidiendo el resto de la conversación que no deseaba tener. Rigby frunció el ceño y se levantó yendo a la salida. Tenía cosas importantes de las que hablar con su hermano menor…

Don estaba tirado sobre su cama con un brazo por encima de los ojos, había sido difícil, pero sabía que se encontraba en lo correcto… Pero, si es así… Entonces, ¿por qué dolía tanto? El corazón se le había estrujado dolorosamente en el momento de decirlo, las palabras apenas salían y la cara del arrendajo, tan herido, le había roto una parte del alma.

—Pero… Es mejor así…—escuchó la puerta siendo golpeada, pero en su estado era incapaz de obedecer la cortesía con la que le habían educado. Dejó que golpearan sin hacer seña alguna de encontrarse ahí.

Pronto se escuchó un estruendo de la puerta azotando cual si hubiese sido forzada, unos arañazos por las baldosas en el suelo y las pisadas presurosas en su dirección.

—Ha de ser un ladrón…—se dijo extrañamente tranquilo con el pensamiento, no estaba de humor para nada.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué terminaste con Mordecai? —Se quitó el brazo de la cara, dejándolo ver a su hermano mayor parado frente a él con el ceño fuertemente fruncido y un brazo rojo ante el esfuerzo por abrir la puerta (Suerte para él pasó un fortachón por ahí y lo ayudó).

—Rigby…—susurró, y el nombrado supo que todo estaba vuelto un caos al comprobar que su consanguíneo no parecía querer abrazarlo en lo absoluto.

—Don, les iba tan bien ¿qué ocurrió? —No estaba seguro de querer averiguarlo, pero entre más tiempo pudiese alejarse del arrendajo azul y su musiquita depresiva repetitiva, mejor.

—Todo Rigbone…—suspiró sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos—lo pensé y es verdad… Yo solo trataría a Mordecai como una chica, como en las películas… No soy bueno en las relaciones, tengo poca experiencia y no sé cómo resolveré muchos de los problemas que tendré con él… Tenías razón Rigbone, y todo lo que me dijiste me hizo pensar…

**-Fin del capítulo 3-**

¡Estoy escribiendo de nuevo en mi Pc! –Baile feliz de la victoria victoriosa- ¡Y ahora a por todo! Estos fics de meses no me la ganaran, ya se los dije –w- además que tengo todo "Universos alternos" planeado, me falta redactar nomás.

Además, tengo trabajos y pruebas de fin de trimestre, pero comenzaré a esforzarme con esto de nuevo –sonríe- C= y olviden el orden xD (También empezaré a hacer traducciones de otras series de las que no escribo por mi misma)

(¿Es necesario que aclare que continuaré "Un cuento más" en la época navideña de este año? Lo sé, falta mucho pero no me agrada mucho escribir de esas cosas fuera de época porque se me va el espíritu de la Navidad)


End file.
